1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steering control apparatus which carries out control of steering reaction force.
2. Related Background Art
A conventionally known example of the apparatus for the control of steering reaction force is a so-called power steering system in which an assisting force produced by driving force of an electric motor or by an oil pressure is exerted on a steering system according to a steering torque detected, during steering operation. In this case, the steering reaction force decreases with increasing assisting force, whereas the steering reaction force increases with decreasing assisting force (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Sho63-306972 etc.).